Alone
by WordWarrior192
Summary: "Hi my name is Laura Samantha Randle Ofelia McGrady, but don't tell the kids at school about the Randle part." Harold's little sister tells how she really feels. How her life has changed thanks to her brother. Sorry about the title, not to good at that.


**Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, but I do own Laura yay!**

Hi my name is Laura Samantha Randle Ofelia McGrady, but don't tell the kids at school about the Randle part. I have long brunette hair and pale skin covered in freckles. Also I have square; blue-rimed glasses. I am ten years old as of today. No one remembered.

I came home to an empty house after school, blew a candle out of a Hostess cupcake, did my home work, did all the chores in the house, took a shower, and crawled into bed early.

I live in a normal middle class house on Rose ST. in Ontario. I live with my mother and father. I am the youngest of three. My oldest brother Shawn is a stoner. He lives at home, but goes out for weeks on end and, like the rest of my family, lives off of my other brother's fortune. His name is Harold and I hate him.

I used to love both him and Shawn because I knew no matter what I did I would always be the favorite. I knew that every night my mother would make breakfast while father read the paper. They would help with me with my homework and spend time with me and say goodnight. They used to love me, but that was all before. Only, before was it safe for me to go online or watch T.V. without seeing his face. Before when he only caused a few kids at school to tease me because he was only a minor embarrassment. Before he was famous and ruined me life.

Harold McGrady. You people may know him from Total Drama Island or maybe the geeky one from the Drama Brothers and if you missed in all those you sure must have seen him when he was going solo as H-bomb. All. Four. Times.

You see before all this happened I really did like my brothers. Shawn didn't have the money for drugs so he was just a light smoker. He used to teach me about sports and talk to me a lot. Shawn is a collage drop-out; he used to be the type of brother you knew was going down the wrong path and was probably going to work at a fast food joint all his life, but you loved him because he was fun and brotherly.

I used to love Harold, and I was the only one in my family who did. Shawn loved to pick on him; lets face it the small geeky guy that dose everything worthy of being beating up you just can't help yourself. Plus as an added bonus he complained, but never told on you.

My parents weren't much better; although they'd never admit it. To them he was annoying, which I can understand he has that nasally voice and talked nonstop about things they had no interest in. Also my parental units wanted him to go out for sports; which were futile attempts. So instead of yelling at him to shut up they sent him away to these cheap Steve camps or whatever (They taught magic, medical stuff anything you name it) and possum scouts. He ate it up, but mother and father just didn't want to look like bad parents, ha that's the last things they have on their minds now.

Funny thing though, all of his traits he got teased for is what I loved about him. He talked to me almost all night about random subjects and fact that I thought was cool. He talked in till that nasally, but comforting voice and his deep breaths lulled me to sleep. I even taught him a few things like how to write a girl poetry. A big mistake I now regret.

When he went off to Total Drama Island I was labeled 'little sister of the total drama geek' real clever huh? I ignored it. The he went gaga of that sassy chick. I thought it was cute, but the other children thought otherwise. Poems he wrote for LaShawna were taped to my locker; lines of his were repeated when ever he was near. As he got more famous my life got worse.

I begged him to stop, but he didn't. He just told me he was finally loved by millions and he now had friends. Arguments were started, things were said, harsh language occurred, and we eventually stopped talking.

At school people only talked to me if they wanted to tease me, and I could even fight back because I said similar insults to Harold; the ones that sting so bad and even worse when coming from family; I deserved it, but so did he for making me feel guilty. Their was tae occasional super fan to asking me for Drama Brothers tickets, but I ripped those up when ever he sent them. Just so you know I do have friends, but I was just so angry at big-bro that I stopped talking to them. Yha, ok, I take the blame on that one, but I tried to fix it, but they were changed. Now they were ether Drama-heads or they just wanted to keep their social status. Phft, some friends.

I couldn't even take comfort in my home life because with the new money cam change.

My mother started going out more and more shopping and what-not. She invited me to go with her a few times, but it really isn't my scene. I'm sure she's sleeping around, but I don't ask about it. Se always comes how drunk out of her mind, but I can always get her into bed at night on her side with a bucket near by. That's when Mom left and Mother replaced her.

My father got jealous. He was always that type of man who considered in the fathers job to support the family. Harold now sent home piles of cash a week so in his mind he wasn't needed. Father stared staying countless hours at work. He did over-extra over time; at one point he started working two jobs. My dad accountant and bus driver. Even I new that he would never catch up to Harold's pay-role, but he didn't and refused to believe it. At ten o'clock every night he came home grumbling about how he was no man. Sometimes I peek in my parent's bed room and see him holding back my mothers hair while she threw-up. He loved that woman; I felt so bad knowing he was oblivious to her personality change. My daddy was gone though; that was clear. Some strange man took his place; I call him Father.

Shawn went through the biggest change of all. With all the money Harold gave him he started a new life. Shawn bought and even sold drugs of all kinds. He also went out a lot more. Clubs is where he goes, I knew. He leaves and doesn't comeback for days at a time. Shawn was Shawn though. I still had hope that one day he'd come home drug free and he'll teach me how to shoot a basket ball like he promised. Then we will talk, one day.

Around midnight my alarm clock went off. I knew that Mother and Father were asleep and Shawnee-boy won't be home for a while so I crept out of bed.

Under the couch I took out my favorite DVD's and popped him in.

I hate Harold. First he left me. Then he embarrasses me and my family. Then he takes away all people I truly loved: Mom, Daddy, and Shawn. He left me alone to me alone on this isolated island away from everyone to feel alone.

I hummed happy birthday to myself as the Total Drama Island theme song played. I hate him mostly for the reason that anyone feels when a person they love leaves them. For making me miss him.

Just as Harold made his first début in Camp Wawanakwa the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stop it guys I'm trying to talk, GOSH!"

"Harold is that you?"

"Would you think I wouldn't call on the anniversary of my little sister birth? Sorry it's so late the boys and I had a concert, but I should be home tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Of course Harry!"

"Um, can I bring some of my new friends?"

"The more the merrier, bye" Then I hung up the phone.

I guess I don't hate him as much as I want to believe. I am willing to put my own problems aside because, for the first time, I don't feel so alone.

Besides, he is my dig brother after all.

**A/N: I just had to write it, I know it sucks. Sorry. Just something I thought of and had an urge to put it up. So be truthful, come on I can take it. Look at some of my other stories though they're much better. **


End file.
